Shioisemikoto
, |english voice=Kathleen Turner |japanese voice=Akio Ôtsuka |ref= |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=November 12 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=36 |age-part2=37 |height-part1=168 cm |height-part2=168 cm |weight-part1=50 kg |weight-part2=51 kg |classification=Clan Leader, General, Daimyo, |occupations=Sargon High Council Member, Priory of Yin Leader, |nature type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Lava Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai=Lava Release, |unique traits=Imbued with Asu's Chakra, Inflicted with the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel |ninja registration=349522 |academy age=7 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Sargon, Asu Rashoujin |clan=Tokisada |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a esteemed member of the preeminent Sargon and Asu's ambassador to other smaller organizations. She is also the president of the Priory of Yin, is an international fraternal and religious organization founded at the beginning of Sargon's development. Originally it was intended to be modeled after and associated with ancient arts but under the leadership of Sargon, P.O.Y was reorganized around the Law of Duality, as its central religious principle. This Law—expressed as “As below, as above and as above, as below”. Similar to many secret organizations, P.O.Y.(Priory of Yin) membership is based on an initiatory system with a series of degree ceremonies that use ritual drama to establish fraternal bonds and impart spiritual and philosophical teachings. She was initiated into Sargon on grounds of her becoming the clan leader as a pact made with the Sage of the Astral Plane by her ancestors centuries ago. As the current for for Sargon, Daiochan makes it her best effort in trying to initiate new sub-organizations into Sargon and spreading the organizations beliefs, ideals, goals and issues in order to push the shinobi world into the . This Age of Illumination that Sargon, no, the age that Daiochan seeks has been in the workings under the Tokisada clan for centuries. The inimitable agenda crafted by Daiochan promotes the interests of both Sargon and her illustrious clan. The purpose of the Sargon Ambassador is to assimilate other criminal and religious such as Akatsuki. The method of cultural assimilation used by Daiochan can be described as a form of enticement and internal corruption. By gaining control of an organization's top member through the Branded Infidel or through her own abilities, Daiochan can intimidate them into submission. Combined with the seal’s unique relationship between the applicator and the receiver, this method has not failed in a single instance throughout her entire service as Sargon’s Ambassador. Appearance Daiochan Tokisada is a distinguished and honored aristocrat of the Sargon High Council who desires to expand the internal and external powers through Sargon by utilizing her power as head of the Tokisada Clan. Her sophistication, exquisiteness and gloriousness have enthralled many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be at the same time perilous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status as a Sargon High Council member and a former village leader borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug and somewhat snobbish. Throughout the years, Daiochan has maintained physical fitness at a peak level in regards to natural conditioning. As you can see below, Daiochan is enamored with the color blue and any accentual hue of it. So therefore, the majority of Daiochan's wardrobe contains the color blue if not all of it. Of her facial features, one of her most distinguishing features is her beauty mark below her left eye. Her hair, is often raven signifying nobility within the Tokisada clan in which all female clan members have a natural hair color of autumn, cranberry shimmer. Her complexion is that of a porcelain doll adorned with a miniscule amount of tattoos. Her fragrance as stated by her opponents is the scent of euphoria and as a noblewoman, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Her wardrobe varies from time to time, in Sargon high council meetings, Daiochan typically wears flower ornaments along with a blue vest exposing her mid-section, fishnet stockings and side skirts. During her many diplomatic missions, Daiochan tends to wear more relaxed/lounge wear. > Daiochan5.png Daiochan2.png Daiochan4.png Daiochan6.png Personality Daiochan is the embodiment of patience and elegance and a noblewoman who displays her astute nature with her charms. Normally a caring and compassionate individual, she suppresses her true motives as a member of the Sargon High Council and the possibility of fiduciary exploitations. She does not enjoy Sargon’s history of violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented philosopher, student of the occult, dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Very rarely in the life of a nation or a culture, a person appears who represents a true healer—from a psychological perspective—of divisions and fault lines, whether of race or gender or ethnicity or socioeconomic status, that occur naturally as the story of that nation or culture takes form. Such a healer must acknowledge the past shortcomings and injuries and challenges and victories inherent in the collective story, put it in context, and, by his or her own understanding of them and embodiment of them, make them part of a cohesive and good whole, so that the story is seen always to have had an internal axis around which it turned, a sense of ultimate integrity and a quality of manifest destiny. Her personality under the effects of the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain changes dramatically. The once collected and poised Daiochan transforms into an entity with a lust for carnage, cannibalism and sheer destruction. In this state, everything within her sight must burn according to her wishes. Even members of her own Priory of Yin fear her while she is under the effects of this possession. Images of narcissism and vanity controls her emotions and attitude augmenting her fervor and eagerness from the wicked seal. What was once considered blasphemous and profane has now become common place for the ambassador of Sargon. She embraces the wicked and cultivates the weak thus, allowing her arrogance and power to expand indefinitely. Hail Sargon. Background Daiochan was born into a fine lineage of nobility and as well as one of the most profound families known in the shinobi world, the Tokisada clan. As we know, the Tokisada clan are part of the Sargon High Council and as well as establishing control over Sargon's Underground Factories. Not much is known before her entrance into the organization of Sargon as far as her adult life is concerned but she must have been highly influential to members from her clan in order to head its future development. The information about the Tokisada clan confirms that they have been asset providers to Sargon for the last few centuries. They are one of more prominent noble families in Sargon's order. Today, there are around 190 members of this family with the Tokisada name and of course some others by other last names. The clan is known to have key relations in diplomacy for other larger villages and nations. Sargon itself draws its lifeblood from around 12-13 very powerful families worldwide. In fact, no one knows how many trusts and foundations the Tokisada clan has, it could surpass that of the Senryo clan. They have hidden trusts within secret trusts within secret trusts. It is estimated that they have between 200 and several thousand trusts and foundations which are owned by the Tokisada heir, Daiochan Tokisada. Innate Abilities Daiochan is noted to have mastered both Earth Release and Fire Release at a young age and by the time she entered her early twenties she had mastered Lava Release. Asu and Garyo both noted that Daiochan is one of the most profound members of combat in the Sargon hierarchy. Many have tried to best her in combat but fell short insight of her grace when using the elements of fire and earth. Using them in unison requires a unique mind set when using the unyielding nature of the stones and the creative forces of the flame. As being a self-proclaimed master of the Earth Release, Daiochan can sense various entities and their chakra levels as long as they are in contact with the Earth. Daiochan is also able to heal herself and is able to reconstruct herself from major injuries by using the Earth as a medium. As a somewhat overlooked ability of Daiochan, she is capable of absorbing Earth Release techniques and she can use them to heal as well making her quite the opponent to deal with while on land. Along with her healing ability, she is able to merge with the ground itself as if it was a fluid in order to dodge attacks seamlessly and to unleash powerful counter attacks from below the surface. While merged with the ground, her chakra signature and essence are completely unable to be sensed. This astounding aspect does not only affect her, but she can use this ability on her opponents as well, making them phase through the earth as if they were falling through air simply by making contact with her. Once the opponent has phased through the ground, Daiochan can "solidify" their presence within the earth causing the opponent to be crushed by merging their molecules with that of the ground below signifying immediate death in most cases. This phantom state is similar to a forced version of the Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique in which the opponent cannot deactivate it, thereby causing them an extremely difficult time fighting against her. The is also able to increase or decrease the density of objects associated with the earth through physical contact via Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique. This can easily restrict the opponent's movements rendering them unable to combat against her due to their sudden increase in mass and density. With decreasing her mass and density, she is able move as fast physically possible and literally take flight through the Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Though unnamed, this ability that Daiochan possesses warrants the fear from taijutsu users and those whom she is able to touch physically. It is considered detrimental to a taijutsu user due to the fact that once they begin to phase through the ground, they can lose their footing and would then experience a sense vertigo. This ability though indeed highly versatile and useful, she is only able to use it while she remains in contact with the ground. Sensory Sagacity Daiochan’s sensory abilities are among the most renown in the shinobi world and this is due to her unique relationship with the earth itself. Utterly fascinating. Daiochan is able to detect the presence of any other entities and their spiritual make-up along with their source of chakra or other existential forms of energy. As long as a part of their physical and/or spiritual form makes contact with the earth, Daiochan is able to easily sense them, even from distances that were thought to be unheard of far beyond what the abnormal distances. Due to the power of her sensory abilities, having a few thousand chakra and energy signatures can prove to be an overload to the senses however, Daiochan has found out a way to filter the signatures. The ambassador of Sargon has invented a filter system that is able to discern from the; young, old, healthy, emaciated, elemental natures, proximity, chakra density, chakra amount and is able to categorize them in order from the least to the greatest or vice versa due to her intellectual aptitude. When filtered, those who do not fit in her categories will be “virtually” marked as not applicable in her mind’s eye. No matter how the amount of chakra or form of energy an entity may contain, Daiochan is able to accurately gauge them which then allows her to compare and contrast against other entities within the same region. Through the Tokisada Clan’s hiden ability, Daiochan can effectively merge her life force and her chakra with that of the earth rendering herself imperceptible through chakra sensing techniques, emotion sensing techniques and even life force sensing. It’s as though she has completely vanished in a spiritual sense. Due to her unity with the earth’s life force or rather it’s chi, Daiochan can detect when someone is using chakra sensing techniques due to the fact the it causes vibrations in their air that reacts off her own chakra. This makes it nigh impossible to gauge Daiochan’s chakra and as well as viewing her physiological chakra network. This ability is also associated with mortal omniscience. In this mortal omniscience state, Daiochan can theoretically summarize the capacity of the total amount of chakra on earth. By utilizing the Mind's Eye of the Kagura as a passive technique, Daiochan can sense chakra signatures from across an entire continent however, this is only at the initial state. When combined with the Tokisada Clan sensing abilities through the proponent of the earth’s flow and chi, her sensing range can nearly access the entire shinobi world, however, using her filtration system, this could take up to ten minutes to sense in this capacity. As with all of her techniques, Daiochan can improve her sensing ability with her Pradāśa Seal Transformation. By ascending to heights above the stratosphere, Daiochan can pinpoint any chakra signature from any point to any point on the entire globe. The higher she is; the more effective this sensing technique can be. For the shinobi who can mask their chakra with their intuitive sensing abilities, Daiochan, while merged with the chi of the earth, is able to discern life forces as well as a separate flow of energy. As a Tokisada Clan member, she is able to perceive the flow of energy through living things, even witnessing displays of this universal energy not connected with the body. This includes viewing the 12 chi veins, the harmony points and each of the individual tenketsu which allows the user to target them with great precision. Younger clan members, are only able to perceive one type of energy at a time while, and thusly at any given time they can target only one of the 4 major types of energy, whether it is physical, spiritual, emotional or intellectual. This visualization of the energy flow allows higher level Tokisada Clan members to gain immunity to Genjutsu, as simple illusions do not possess a flow of energy within them and how illusions do not possess chakra circulatory systems. They are also able to perceive what, if any elemental nature their opponent is using. In cases where the opponent is using an advanced element, Tokisada Clan members can only objectify the basic compounds of that advanced element. Ninjutsu Earth Release As a member of Sargon’s High Council, Daiochan’s use of Earth Release is comparable to that of a Kage level shinobi. The process of mastering Earth Release for Daiochan was indeed a snail’s pace, but her current mastery as of now definitely makes up for it. With her skills in the Earth Release, Daiochan is able to use them without any process of hand seals or any other form of movement. Daiochan is capable of levitating large stones around her just by using a minimal amount of chakra and them launching them as projectiles. Her Earth Release: Sandwich Technique is possibly the most powerful seen in the series. She is able to create them without using hand seals and they are large enough to tower over Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands in her basic state. While using power from the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain, her Earth Release reaches a level that is on par with Ukyo Hara’s own Earth Release which is comparable to that of the Earth Titan Nimrod. Daiochan also possess innate abilities that involve the earth. She can literally manipulate the land around her to cause minor fissures and sinkholes in order to catch the opponent off guard and even cause basic forms of chakra absorbing quicksand. One of her favorite battle tactics is to cause the ground to change is physical state into that of Chakra Absorbing Quicksand and to then follow up with one of her Earth Release techniques in order to crush her opponents. Daiochan has also shown proficiency in the Jebel Aqra technique which is one of the most secretive Earth Release techniques and one of the most destructive ones seen thus far. As no stranger to mass destruction, Daiochan can use the Jebel Aqra technique to create a large land mass up to 1500 meters in diameter and she is then able to send it down crashing towards the earth below which is capable of surpassing the Tengai Shinsei technique in pure destructiveness. However, due to Jebel Aqra’s chakra and existential energy requirement, she is only able to use it while she is in her transformative state via the Pradāśa Seal. When powered with the Pradāśa Seal, she is able to create a multitude of Earth Release ninjutsu just by her will alone. While in this state, as long as she is making contact with the land, she is unstoppable as she uses the land to heal herself instantaneously. Her Earth Release is in a new magnitude of power due to the access of the Astral Plane’s existential energy coupled with her own chakra. Her transformative state is able to open massive holes in the ground capable of swallowing the largest of nations and then closing it almost instantly crushing anything inside and if anything survives, she can use the Earth to absorb their chakra and natural energy. Under the Faustian Bargain, she can create massive earthquakes and she can constantly absorb natural energy as long as one of her body parts make contact with the ground. While in contact with the ground, she can passively utilize her hiden technique in order to cause a large area to have increase gravity by increasing the density of the surrounding earth by adjusting local densities with in the earth and increasing them or decreasing them by magnitudes several times that of earth’s. This technique can affect entire armies, nearly leaving them immobile for Daiochan which would allow her to land a clean strike which is often fatal. Daiochan has completely mastered the Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage and the Hiding in Surface Technique to such a degree that it even surpasses Ukyo Hara’s versatility of said techniques. While using the Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique and the Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage techniques, Daiochan is able to travel underground at speeds faster space-time teleportation in relatively close distances due to her usage of the aforementioned techniques happening instantaneously. Currently, it is unknown how Daiochan achieves these amazing speeds as even the fastest techniques are unable to land flush. Her speed of this technique surpasses the required time for a genjutsu to process, and even out paces those who use the reverse summoning technique. When combined with the Hiding in Surface Technique and her Pradāśa Seal: Reprise of Stomas, Daiochan is effectively unforgettable on the combat field, as she is able to instantly to heal from fatal wounds using the earth around her and being able to dodge space-time ninjutsu effortlessly. It also provides her a near limitless amount of chakra as long as she remains in contact with the ground. Fire Release It is said that the nature of fire is spiritual, fleeting and all consuming. This is no exception for Daiochan as her Fire Release techniques are unique in nature and are absolutely astonishing when combined with the Pradāśa seal. Just as with her Earth Release absorption, she is able consume the spiritual flame and Fire Release techniques as well. She is able to withstand the heat of the most powerful Fire Release and advanced adaptations of it such as Scorch Release and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with relative ease. One of her most astounding abilities within the realm of the flame is to coalesce them without using so much as one hand seal. Kage level shinobi before her ascension to the Sargon High Council have acknowledged her as a force to be reckoned with and is almost capable of matching Ukyo Hara’s Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration while under the effects of the Pradāśa Seal. Normally, Daiochan is understanding of the fire element and therefore uses it sparingly in comparison to her Lava Release and her Earth Release. Her innate abilities of the flame include the ability to augment the intensity of any flame that she produces to a point that even she cannot withstand, increasing the concussive force of her flames, increasing or decreasing their temperature and the astounding ability to be completely unharmed by the effects of Fire Release techniques that aren’t her own. A unique attribute of Daiochan’s flames are that they are not the color of a typical flame which one would have in mind rather, her flames are a beautiful shade of cobalt which in itself has various properties not shown in other forms of the spiritual flame. It is said that blue flames are created through burning pure oxygen however, Daiochan’s blue flames originate from her previous usage of the Pradāśa Seal. Therefore, her flames are imbued with subtle amounts of astral existential energy which affects both the physical world and the astral world of spirits similar to Gaoh’s Gushkin-banda: Elkeid flame. Her fire is considered on a level that most would consider superior to standard practitioners of this release. Abstract flames such as Amaterasu are considered the closets spiritual relative to Daiochan's flames as they are able to burn through just about any material, including water. Lava Release As a shinobi who has mastered the sacred natures of fire and earth, she is able to coalesce them into the powerful Lava Release. Lava Release is one of the most versatile elemental combinations due to the innate dangers associated with magma and lava. Daiochan has taken Lava Release to the apex, as she is able to access magma from below earth’s crust and use it in her own Lava Based techniques. She is able to use Lava Release the same way a Kage level shinobi would use their primary affinity. Her skills associated with Lava Release are on a level that match that and in some instances surpasses that of Roshi and the tailed beast Son Gokū. The heat produced with her unique variation of lava release generates temperatures of over 4200° C which is hot enough to burn through the densest materials. While merging herself with the earth, she is able to combine her Hair Needle Senbon along with her Lava Release to create thousands upon hundreds of thousands of hair needle imbued with the Lava Release depicted as raining from the ground up in order to attack her opponent off guard with dangerous precision. Due to the extreme temperatures and the origination from the attack, the technique has an extremely low chance of survival. She is a virtuoso of the Lava Release Chakra Mode technique, a she is capable of utilizing it and manifesting it with a fraction of a nanosecond. This Lava Armor acts as a instantaneous shield for those who wish to attack her while her guard is down. She can use the Lava Release Chakra Mode as a unique form of taijutsu, which allows her to transform any parts of her body into lava. As a true master of Lava Release, unbelievably Daiochan is actually immune to the effects of other shinobi’s usage of Lava Release and in some cases she can use it to heal herself akin to the methods she with Earth Release and Fire Release. By altering the flow of magma beneath the Earth’s crust, she is able to cause magma chambers below the surface to build up exceedingly high amounts of pressure causing it to erupt to the surface causing the entire battle field to be submerged in lava. However, even flying opponents aren’t immune to the effects of this terrain change due to her being able to utilize the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits rendering the opponent’s escape impossible. While the entire battle field is submerged in Lava, Daiochan is able to use this natural Lava as an extension of her own will akin to Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation which allows the Lava to behave like a sentient organism. The earth has at its core a churning center of magma. In nature, a direct path between this core and the surface can be formed resulting in an extremely violent eruption of magma and lava, changing the face of the earth. Thus, crafted by Daiochan Tokisada, she is able to turn the entire battlefield into a smoldering field of molten rock. Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain The wearer will be able to access the corruptive astral existential energy within the seal allowing them to change their physical forms into an astral/physical form of duality. Considered as a precursor to Orochimaru’s Cursed Seal of Heaven and the Cursed Seal of Earth, the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain when being accessed can allow the wear to gain enough chakra and existential energy to easily surpass that of a Tailed Beast. The transformation resembles a horned complete with the legs of a satyr and the demonic appendages that closely resembles Asu’s second form. The skin becomes a dark shade of blackish-brown and the wearer’s height increases by approximately one and a half feet. Along with the visual changes, the seal also provides a tremendous boost in agility, physical strength, reflexes, mental fortitude, durability and as mentioned before, a gargantuan boost of Asu’s existential conceptualized energy and chakra which surpasses that of a Tailed Beast. While in this state, the wearer is capable of utilizing their maximum potential in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu and any other various shinobi arts as their techniques become empowered by the Pradāśa Seal which in turn gives the wearer access to the energies of the Astral Plane and that of ineffable corruption. As with Sage Mode transformations, the wearer is also able to utilize partial transformations such wings for hypersonic flight, a transformation of the eyes in order to perceive great depths and distances or horns for more than cosmetic purposes which can be used along side fight in order to deliver a toxic puncture. Along with the partial transformation, the seal will leak Asu's energy and chakra into their souls, spirits, and physical forms rendering jutsu that is based on the Physical Plane practically useless. The user can partially transform the eyes and ears in order to give them a high resistance to genjutsu, whether its auditory or visual. The user also gains a slightly innate regenerative factor that matches the Creation Rebirth technique in prowess in its passive state but it can only be used at its apex when the user fully activates the seal. Not only does it provide a constant regeneration, it also increases the body's durability as the wearer can with stand the pressures from a fully completed Chibaku Tensei and powerful Water Release techniques. While under the transformed state of the Faustian Bargain, Daiochan’s physical form augment’s itself similar to Orochimaru’s cursed seal and Jugo’s transformation. The energy source and chakra gained for this transformation comes directly from the Pradāśa Seal which was imbued with Asu’s astral existential energy. The transformation happens due to Asu’s chakra and existential energy being able to corrupt even the ineffable. While under the effects of this transformation, Daiochan’s physical strength surpasses that of Tsunade allowing her to crush the bones of shinobi with single punches kicks. The potency of her attacks increases by a magnitude of ten, this allows her techniques to cover more area and they gain corruptive properties when they make contact with an opponent. Daiochan also gains regenerative abilities that exceed the Creation Rebirth and the Regeneration Ability technique’s by using the earthen element to repair her injuries that would be considered fatal. This technique is called the and its regeneration process is indefinite as long as she remains in contact with the ground below. Not only does the Pradāśa Seal: Reprise of Stomas regenerates physical injuries, it also regenerates chakra and it only requires a small amount of astral existential energy and chakra in order to activate it. Whether death from a monomolecular scale or to simple cuts and broken limbs, the user is able to instantly heal their wounds from the earth by converting the earthen rocks in to Earth Release chakra which in turns converts to energy for the Pradāśa Seal to spread through the body and to heal Daiochan. The effects of the Pradāśa Seal cover every facet of her being as she is more than capable enough to fight against a user of Truth-Seeking Ball due to her from and jutsu being comprised of astral existential energy which is beyond that of normal ninjutsu which only effects on the physical plane. With the element of fire, she is able to create infernal portals that she is able to utilize akin to the Yomotsu Hirasaka technique, though, she prefers to use her Earth Release techniques as a method of transportation. She is able to reel in opponent’s in order to catch them off guard and seal their soul into either the Astral Plane or within the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits which either goes to increase Asu’s power. Intelligence Analyst, Objectivity, Comprehension... As the Ambassador of Sargon to a multitude of subvert shinobi organizations, Daiochan exemplifies intelligence in every sense of the word. She is known to be a savant in the area of bureaucratic functions. With this being said, Daiochan displays high amounts of intellectual versatility, whether she is speaking with Daimyo or high ranking individuals throughout the shinobi world and beyond in the name of Sargon. She tends to treat what she’s expect to perceive as more important than what she wants to perceive. Under no circumstances does Daiochan engage in wishful thinking; she thinks reflectively. Over the course of her life, Daiochan has analyzed her own background, not in a soul-searching sense of trying to find out what she really want’s in life, but in terms of looking at how past experiences, education and training, cultural and organizational norms have influenced her to pay particular attention to some things and not to others in order to make her clan, her village and most of all, Sargon stand above all. During combat situations, Daiochan displays what we would call a “working memory” and adaptive reaction”. The idea of "working memory" refers to the phenomenon of constraint on the number of pieces of complex information people can keep in their heads all at once. People are not ordinarily made to grasp complexity or for multitasking: about seven – plus or minus two – is the limit on the number of things a person can keep in their head all at once. However, Daiochan is able to retain over twenty-three different pieces of information in her head simultaneously. The practical implications come into play when we try to think in terms of pros and cons. Few people can consider more than three arguments in favor of something plus three arguments against something, plus at the same time consider and overview or how all the arguments balance each other. Judgment is what Daiochan uses to fill gaps in her current state of knowledge. It entails going beyond the available information and is the principal means of coping with uncertainty. It always involves an analytical leap, from the known to the unknown. While the optimal goal of Daiochan’s is complete knowledge, this goal is seldom reached in practice. As a keynote for Daiochan she understands that intelligence involves considerable uncertainty and tolerance for ambiguity. Labeling Sargon's Ambassador a genius is considered as the worst form of insult as the accuracy of her analysis, observational skills and her intelligence has been on a level that makes admirers of intelligence quotient scores suppurate in grief and envy. Diplomacy Quotes Trivia *Daiochan Tokisada, is the only female member of the Sargon High Council. *Daiochan was primarily a genjutsu user prior to becoming the President of the Priory of Yin. *Daiochan has displayed complete immunity to the effects or Earth Release and Fire Release and even the effects of her own Lava Release. *Daiochan's wishes to have all subvert organizations to willfully join Sargon in order to prevent more unnecessary violence and to put Sargon as the preeminent force in the world. *According to Daiochan's Databook' **Daiochan's favorite words are "Bereavement" and "Unity". **Daiochan's favorite foods are and or any food that involves the two, such as smoothies. **Her favorite hobbies are dancing, singing, studying esotericism and philosophy. Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sargon Category:Female Category:Females